


[Podfic] The Tyranny of Kinship

by amarielah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Minor Original Character(s), Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/pseuds/amarielah
Summary: The presence of an Alliance mole aboard the Death Star leads to Bail Organa learning quickly of his daughter's capture. With the dissolution of the Senate, only one option remains for him to save her life: telling Vader the truth of her parentage.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tyranny of Kinship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903092) by [amarielah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/pseuds/amarielah). 



> I finally fulfilled a years-long ambition and did a podfic of one of my existing works. I'm doing this chapter by chapter to keep my sanity. This has been an educational experience.

Or

[Download Chapter 1](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2hi6mtgqoqdi0t2/The_Tyranny_Of_Kinship_-_Chapter_1.mp3/file).


	2. Chapter 2

Or

[Download Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hky1ki4nrsdnu8f/The_Tyranny_Of_Kinship_-_Chapter_2.mp3/file).


End file.
